


Afternoon Off

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus finally gets an afternoon off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Off

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoy this.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Albus felt completely overworked. He spent practically all his time working. He never got a free moment and he felt like it was starting to affect his relationship with Scorpius. The only time they got to themselves was while they slept. Albus arrived at their flat after the blonde was already in bed and left in the morning before Scorpius woke up. Albus knew it was time to do something about it, but he wasn’t sure what. He didn’t really feel like he could ask his boss for some time off.

Scorpius knew that his lover felt a bit overworked. The brunette hardly ever got to spend time just lounging around anymore. Scorpius felt like it was time to intervene. He wanted Albus to know that Scorpius still wanted. So the blonde sent an owl to Albus’s boss explaining things and asking him to give Albus an afternoon off. He was pleased when he received the response he wanted. Albus would be sent home at lunch today and Scorpius would be waiting.

Albus smiled to himself. He was glad that his boss had decided to give him the afternoon off for no apparent reason. He felt like skipping all the way back to his flat. He opened the front door and called out, “Scorpius! I’m home!”

He received no response. He frowned to himself and began a quick survey of the rooms. The kitchen was empty, but as soon as Albus saw the refrigerator his stomach growled. He figured stopping for a quick snack wouldn’t cause any harm.

After enjoying some crackers with marmalade, he continued his search. He pushed the door to their bedroom open and grinned at the blonde seated on the end of their bed. Scorpius was wearing a dark blue mini-skirt, and nothing else. It was Albus’s favorite piece of clothing for the blonde to wear. “It’s going to be a very good afternoon.”


End file.
